1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking mechanism for a stair gate, comprising a displaceable latching member and an operating element which can engage on the latching member. The invention also relates to a stair gate provided with such a locking mechanism. The invention furthermore provides a gate for closing off an opening between two vertical, fixedly disposed pans, wherein the gate comprises at least one hinge for hingedly mounting the gate on one of the vertical parts; and a locking mechanism for releasably coupling the part of the gate remote from the hinge to the other vertical part.
2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Gates, particularly stair gates, are known in diverse embodiments and have as their most important function the screening off or blocking of a staircase in order to prevent undesired stair use. Stair gates generally consist of two frame parts with bars. These frame parts can slide along each other and fastened in order to thus close off the whole stairway opening. Stair gates are applied particularly in order to prevent undesired stair use by children and domestic pets. A stair gate is usually provided with mounting hardware with which the stair gate can be pivotally connected on one side to fixed components and with which the stair gate can be releasably coupled to fixed components by displacing a latching member at a distance from the pivotal connection. In order to particularly prevent undesired opening of a closed stair gate, the locking mechanism of stair gates is generally provided with a secured closing mechanism which is not easily opened by children or pets. The existing locking mechanism usually requires operation with two hands and is therefore not practical in use. In addition, the existing protected locking mechanism is of complex construction and not very durable. Other existing locking mechanisms which can be opened with one hand usually require an actuating force which is normally greater than 50 Newton, which is a force which cannot be overcome by a child. Another drawback of many existing stair gates is that they can only be closed by active operation of the locking mechanism. An example of a stair gate operable with one hand is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,461. In view of the plurality of transmissions between the operating handle and the bolts displaceable thereby, opening of this gate requires a considerable force. Another drawback is that the handle is situated at a limited distance from the hinge, whereby opening and closing is less simple. Finally, the construction of the described stair gate is complex and thereby also susceptible to malfunction.
The present invention has for its objective to provide an improved locking mechanism for a stair gate as well as a stair gate provided with such a locking mechanism, whereby the above stated drawbacks are obviated or at least reduced while the advantages of the prior art are retained. The invention also has for its object to provide a stair gate which is inexpensive and attractive.